Young Love
by Deina
Summary: Very angsty with lies, deceit, and betrayal among popular JQ characters.
1. Default Chapter

=============================================================  
DISCLAIMER : All JQ characters belong to Hanna Barbera. I do not own anything of, or work for Hanna Barbera or anything of Jonny Quest. I am not earning a penny or anything for this. I just wrote it for fun.  
=============================================================  
  
WARNING: This fanfic gets very angsty as the story moves on. There are lies, deceit, and betrayal among popular characters. I'm rating this one PG-13 because there's accessive drinking, and even suicide. If this bothers you, then turn back now.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Young Love"  
by Deina  
  
**Chapter One**  
  
  
Takes place: Seven years into the future. (Jonny 21, Jessie 22, Hadji 23)  
Setting: In the Quest Compound in Maine.  
  
It was sometime in the evening on a Friday night. The gang was in  
the Compound. Jade was also there visiting Race and the others. (But of  
course, mostly visiting Race.) Race and Jade were in the den making out on  
the sofa.   
  
"Oh, Race!" said Jade in a sexy voice just as she and Race pulled  
apart. "I love you so much!"  
  
"I love you, too!" said Race. "I'm so glad you came to visit,  
Jade."  
  
"Mmmm, me too," said Jade as she gazed into Race's beautiful eyes.  
Then, Jade drew her head closer to his and kissed him passionately on the  
lips. Race wrapped his arms around her in an embrace as he returned the  
kiss.  
  
Then suddenly, Jessie walked in on her dad and Jade in the den  
carrying a piece of paper.  
  
"Uh--hmm!" grunted Jessie as she interrupts her dad and Jade.  
"Here, Dad, Dr. Quest said to give this to you." Then, Jessie walked out of  
the room glaring at her dad and Jade.  
  
"Thanks, sweetheart!" said Race just as Jessie walked out of the  
room. Race read the piece of paper Jessie gave him.  
  
"Jessie still doesn't like me very well. Does she," said Jade  
looking at Race.  
  
"Ah, she'll warm up to ya," said Race. "She just likes to protect  
me, is all. She'll get over it."  
  
"Well, what is it?" asked Jade looking at the paper Race was  
holding.   
  
"We gotta go to L. A. tomorrow," said Race. "There's gonna be a  
huge drug bust, and the L. A. P. D. needs our help. This is a letter from  
the captain."  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen...  
  
Jessie, Jonny, Hadji, and Dr. Quest were sitting at the kitchen  
table.  
  
"Jess, what's the matter?" asked Jonny. "You've been awfully  
quiet."  
  
"Oh, nothing," said Jessie looking down at the table. "It's just  
that I saw my dad and Jade kissin' again." Looking digusted.  
  
"Well, Jess, did you give your dad the letter?" asked Dr. Quest.  
  
"Yeah, I did," said Jessie. "I think I'm gonna turn in. I'm  
getting sleepy."  
  
"Well, Jess, before you do," said Race as he walked in the room.  
"Make sure you pack 'cause we'll be leavin' for L. A. first thing tomorrow."  
  
"Dad, what are we gonna do in L. A.?" asked Jonny as he turned  
to his father.  
  
"Well, Jonny, we are gonna help L. A. P. D. with a huge drug  
bust," Dr. Quest explained.  
  
"Cool!!" exclaimed Jonny.  
  
"Well, just be careful, Jonny," said Dr. Quest.  
  
Jonny, then, headed into the den where Jade was sitting on the  
sofa.   
  
"Hi, Jonny," said Jade in her sexy voice. "You going to L. A.?"  
  
"Yes, Jade. Me, Hadji, Jessie, Race, and my dad are going,"  
Jonny explained Jonny. "Are you going, too?"  
  
"Mmm hmm," said Jade as she nodded. She, then, walked closer to  
Jonny. So close, that Jonny could feel her breath, and could smell her  
beautiful fragrance. "Jonny, you know, you are so handsome," said Jade  
softly to Jonny. Jonny, nervously, looked in her eyes, and his heart was  
thumping. Jade was exotic. She was about 5' 6". She had jetblack hair that just barely touched her shoulders, and almond-shaped eyes with the color of a beautiful jade green. Jonny wasn't much taller than she was with his bleech-blonde surfer cut.  
  
"Jonny, how old are you?" asked Jade as she looked into Jonny's  
eyes.  
  
"Uh...I'm 21," said Jonny nervously as he gazed into her eyes.  
"Why?" He realized his palms were getting all sweaty.  
  
"You're quite a man, Jonny," said Jade seductively, still staring into  
Jonny's eyes. "I like younger men."  
  
"But, you're in love with Race. Right?" said Jonny a little  
confused.  
  
"Yeah, but I can love two men," said Jade.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later, that night, when everyone had gone to sleep....   
  
Jonny was lying in his bed, wide awake, got up from his bed, and headed for the den to watch tv. When, Jade walked in carrying two bottles of beer, and saw  
Jonny sitting on the sofa.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Jade in her sexy voice. "Can't  
sleep? Here have a beer." Jade handed Jonny a beer. Jonny took the beer.  
  
"What are you watching?" asked Jade looking at the tv.  
  
"I dunno," remarked Jonny. "I was just thinkin'."  
  
"Thinking about what I said earlier?" asked Jade.  
  
"Uh...yeah," said Jonny still stared at the tv. "I dunno, Jade. I  
think it's wrong because Race loves you."  
  
"Yeah...but, I think I'm falling in love with you Jonny Quest,"  
said Jade gazing at him.  
  
Jonny, surprised, looked right at Jade. Then, Jade drew her  
head closer to Jonny's, and then kissed him passionately on the lips. Jonny  
got lost in the kiss. Jade pulled away, and looked into Jonny's eyes.  
  
"I think I'll head for bed, now," said Jade as she started  
leave the room. "G'nite, Jonny."  
  
"G'nite...Jade," said Jonny still confused about what just  
happened.  
Then, just as Jade was out of sight, Jessie walked in.  
  
"What's up?" said Jessie to Jonny.  
  
"Oh...I can't sleep," said Jonny still stared at the tv, and sipping from the beer bottle. "And, you?"  
  
"Oh, the same," replied Jessie as she sat down next to Jonny  
on the sofa.  
  
Jessie gazed at Jonny. Jonny turned to her. Jessie was absolutely beautiful, he thought. She was about the same height as Jonny, about 5' 5", with a nice slender figure that would definitely make guys take a second look. Also, she had beautiful fire-red hair that just flowed beautifully down her back that just stopped at her waist, and the most gorgeous emerald-green eyes Jonny had ever seen.  
  
"Jonny, I...have to tell you something. Jonny...I...think  
we...well...we should become more than just friends, if you know what I  
mean," said Jessie gazing into Jonny's eyes.  
  
"Huh?" said Jonny confused.  
  
"Well, I've been thinking about you a lot, Jonny," said Jessie  
her heart pounding with love and passion. "I can't stop thinking about you."   
  
"Well, Jess, I feel the same way. I dream about you, and can't  
get out of my mind," said Jonny with a lot of feeling as he felt his pounding harder and faster with excitement. "Does this mean you love me?"  
  
"Well, does this answer your question?" asked Jessie lovingly.  
Just then, Jessie drew her head closer to Jonny's, and kissed him on the lips  
passionately. It was a long passionate kiss. Then, Jessie pulled away, as she left Jonny in a complete daze.  
  
"I think I can sleep, now," said Jessie as she rose from the  
sofa. "G'nite, Jonny."  
  
Jessie left the den and headed for bed.  
  
Meanwhile...Jonny was still sitting in the den confused and  
dazed.  
"Wow!" Jonny said to himself softly. "I've been kissed by two  
gorgeous women in one night! Wow!"  
  
  
**************End Of Chapter One**************  
  
Oh, no, what will Jonny do?  
Stay tuned to Chapter Two of "Young Love"............  
  
=============================================================  
Thanks for reading!  
Reviews, comments, please!  
E-mail me!!  
My e-mail address: AngelSue99@aol.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Young Love

=============================================================  
DISCLAIMER : All JQ characters belong to Hanna Barbera. I do not own anything of, or work for Hanna Barbera or anything of Jonny Quest. I am not earning a penny or anything for this. I just wrote it for fun.  
=============================================================  
  
WARNING: This fanfic gets very angsty as the story moves on. There are lies, deceit, and betrayal among popular characters. I'm rating this one PG-13 because there's accessive drinking, and even suicide. If this bothers you, then turn back now.  
  
Just a reminder: Takes place seven years into the future.  
  
  
  
  
"Young Love"  
by Deina  
  
**Chapter Two**  
  
  
  
Setting: At the Quest Compound in Maine.  
  
It's early Saturday morning. Jonny, in his bed, was awaken by the  
annoying, beeping sound coming from his alarm clock on the night stand.   
  
"Uhh," Jonny moaned as he slammed the alarm clock to shut it off.  
He, then, drifted back to sleep.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door.   
  
"Jonny!" shouted Benton. "Time to get up, Jonny! We have to get  
going!" Benton, then, opens Jonny's door. "Come on, Jonny! Get up!"  
  
"Pop!" wined Jonny. "Just a few more hours!"  
  
Benton walked to the side of the bed.  
  
"Jonny, I thought you wanted to go to L. A.?" asked Benton as he  
nudged his son.  
  
"Yeah, I do," said Jonny kind of groggily.  
  
"Well, then let's go. Come and have breakfast," said Benton as he  
headed out of Jonny's room.  
  
"I'm not hungry, Dad," said Jonny.  
  
"Well, then, get ready. Are you all packed?"  
  
"Yeah," said Jonny  
  
"Okay," said Benton as he walked out of the room.  
  
Jonny, then, finally got out of bed, and headed for the bathroom.  
  
  
  
  
Mean while, in the kitchen...  
  
Jessie, Hadji, Race, Jade, and Benton were at the kitchen table  
having breakfast. They are all dressed and ready to go.  
  
"Dr. Quest, where is Jonny?" asked Hadji turning to Benton.  
  
"I don't know. I left him awhile ago," said Benton impatiently.  
"What's taking him so long?"  
  
"I better get the 'Dragonfly' ready," said Race as he headed out. The 'Dragonfly' was a sleek, silver, private jet that rested in Dr. Quest's private hangar which even had its own runway and landing strip right there on the Quest Compound property.  
  
"Hadji, go see what's taking Jonny so long," Benton demanded.  
  
"Yes, Dr. Quest," answered Hadji as headed for Jonny's room.  
  
  
  
In Jonny's room...  
  
"Jonny, you okay?" asked Hadji seeing Jonny on the bed.  
  
"Hadj, I got a problem," said Jony staring at the floor. "A *big*  
problem."  
  
"What is it?" asked Hadji curiously.  
  
"Hadj, you gotta promise not to tell anyone," said Jonny looking at  
Hadji. "You can't even tell Dad, Race, or even Jessie."   
  
"I promise, Jonny," said Hadji sincerely.  
  
"Well, last night...," Jonny began, but got cut off.  
  
"Jonny! Hadji! Let's go or we'll leave without you!" shouted Dr.  
Quest.  
  
  
  
  
Setting: Los Angeles, California  
  
The gang arrived in Los Angeles, California on the 'Drangonfly.'  
They took the limo to the Beverly Hills Hilton, where they would be staying.  
  
"Wow! The Beverly Hills Hilton!" said Jessie excitedly. "This  
place is absolutely beautiful!"  
  
"Yeah, it sure is quite a hotel. Ain't it?" siad Race agreeing  
with his daughter with a smile. "This place is so big that I feel like a  
guppy in the Pacific Ocean."  
  
"Well, we better get to our suite," said Dr. Quest. "So, we can  
meet Captain Hoffs."  
  
"Dad, do you know anything about this drug bust?" asked Jonny.  
  
"Captain Hoffs didn't say much in the letter," Dr. Quest replied.  
"But, he said he'll tell us everything at the precinct."  
  
  
  
  
The Quest Team share a 4-bedrrom suite.  
In the suite...  
  
Hadji goes to Jonny, who is on the couch watching tv.  
  
"So, Jonny, what was it you were going to tell me?" asked Hadji as  
he sat down next to Jonny.  
  
"Shh, not here," whispered Jonny as he suspiciously looked around.  
"Let's go to our room. It would be more private there."  
  
Jonny and Hadji went into their bedroom, closed the door, and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Okay, I think we can talk now," said Jonny as he got up and paced  
the room.  
  
"Hadj, last night, Jade comes up to me, and tells me that...well...  
that she's interested in me," said Jonny looking at Hadji nervously. "Hadji,  
she told me she's in love with me."  
  
"Wait...Jade is Race's girlfriend," said Hadji confused.  
  
"I know, Hadj. She, then, kissed me!" said Jonny. "And, I'm not  
talking about just any old kiss."  
  
"You mean...," Hadji began to say.  
  
"Yes, Hadj, a real big, sexy one right on the mouth!" said Jonny  
with a lot of anxiety.  
  
"Jonny, you are right. You *do* have a big problem," said Hadji.  
"But, Jonny, do you love Jade?"  
  
"That's just it, Hadji," said Jonny. "I don't know. I mean, Jade  
is sexy and beautiful and all, but it would be wrong. I mean, Race is in  
love with her more, and is better for her. And, I *definitely* *definitely*  
don't want to fight Race," said Jonny as he shuddered.  
  
"Jonny, you must talk to Jade about this," said Hadji concerned.  
  
"But, Hadj, that's not the only problem," said Jonny nervously  
looking at Hadji. "Jessie, too, told me last night that she's in love with  
me as well. And, I told her that I love her, too. In fact, I've always  
loved Jessie. I just never had the guts to say it."  
  
"Wow, Jonny, torn by two beautiful women," said Hadji in amazement.  
"It sounds like the Sunday night movie. Well, let's see, Jade loves you and  
Race and you think you love Jade, and Jessie loves you and you love Jessie  
which has been a long time. Jonny, you should ask yourself , who do you love  
the most? Who would you want to spend your whole life with? Who is  
available? Also, if you decide to fall in love with Jade, are willing to  
face Race and Jessie? Jonny, you have make the right decision, or you will  
lose two good friends in the process. Jonny, you must talk to Jade right  
away before Race and Jessie find out."  
  
  
************End Of Chapter Two************  
  
Will Jonny choose Jade or Jessie? Is Jonny willing to risk good  
friendships?  
  
Stay tuned for Part Three of "Young Love".........................  
  
=============================================================  
Thanks for reading!  
Do you like?  
Comments please!  
E-mail me at: AngelSue99@aol.com  
  
  
  
  



	3. Young Love

=============================================================  
DISCLAIMER : All JQ characters belong to Hanna Barbera. I do not own anything of, or work for Hanna Barbera or anything of Jonny Quest. I am not earning a penny or anything for this. I just wrote it for fun.  
=============================================================  
  
WARNING: This fanfic gets very angsty as the story moves on. There are lies, deceit, and betrayal among popular characters. I'm rating this one PG-13 because there's excessive drinking, and even suicide. If this bothers you, then turn back now.  
  
Reminder: Takes place seven years into the future.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Young Love"  
by Deina  
  
**Chapter 3**  
  
  
  
Setting: Los Angeles, CA, Beverly Hills Hilton.  
  
It was an early Sunday morning, and Jonny woke up, got out of bed,  
and headed for the balcony. Jonny stood outside on the balcony.  
  
"Oh, what am I going to do?" Jonny asked himself softly.  
  
Then, Jade saw Jonny out on the balcony, and went out to join him.  
  
"Morning, Jonny," said Jade in her soft, velvety voice as she stood next to Jonny. "How are you?" Jade turned to Jonny, and looked at him seductively and passionately. Jonny faced her. "Jonny, I can't stop thinking about you," she said as she gently caressed his head. "I dreamt about you. I lust over you."  
  
"Uh...Jade, I dunno about this," said Jonny nervously and softly.  
Jonny's heart was pounding so hard at that moment, that he thought it would  
jump right out of his chest. He could barely catch his breath. Jonny was confused. A part of him said that this was totally wrong and he should stop right now. Jade was Race's girlfriend, and would be really wrong to get involved with her. But,  
then, another part of him said that, this is Jade! She's beautiful,  
stunning, sexy, and she's hitting on you! Go for it!  
  
Jonny gazed into Jade's beautiful eyes as she gazed into his.  
Jade, then, drew her dead closer to Jonny's, and kissed him passionately on  
the lips. Jonny, without even thinking, put his arms around Jade, and  
returned the long lustrous kiss. Jonny wasn't sure what he was getting  
himself into, but he was strangely liking it.   
  
Then, Race came out of his bedroom, and headed for the kitchen. As  
he walked through the suite, he stopped and turned to face the balcony. He  
saw Jade and Jonny making out on the balcony. Without a sound, Race walked  
over to the balcony and opened the French doors.  
  
"What the hell is goin' on?!" Race demanded furiously.  
  
Just then, Jade and Jonny turned to Race, startled. "Oh, God,"  
said Jonny scared.  
  
"I...I...I can't believe this!" exclaimed Race furiously. "Jonny!  
Jade!"  
  
"Race, we can explain...you see we...,"said Jade nervously.  
  
"What's to explain?! I saw you two makin' out! I that it  
explains it enough for me!" exclaimed Race furiously.  
  
Jade and Jonny just stood there speechless.  
  
"Jade, I thought you loved me!" said Race furiously and painfully.  
  
"I do, Race. It's just that I couldn't help myself," said Jade  
pleading and standing close to Race. "I'm sorry, Race." Jade began to cry.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Race feeling confused and hurt. "How could  
you, Jade?! I thought we had something! I thought I meant somethin' to you!  
I thought you loved me, Jade! I thought I could trust you! I guess I was  
wrong!"  
"Race," pleaded Jonny nervously.  
  
"Jonny, you, shut up!!" shouted Race as he turned to Jonny. "I  
can't believe you betrayed me like this! All the things I taught you!  
All the things I *did* for you! And, this is the thanks I get?! Jonny, I  
thought I could trust you! I thought you were my friend!"  
  
"Race, I am," pleaded Jonny, beginning to shake. "I'm sorry. I...I..."  
  
"You're no friend, Jonny!" said Race furiously and hurt. "A  
friend doesn't go around makin' out with his friend's girlfriend! You two make me  
sick! Oh, Jonny, by the way, did you know that my daughter is in love with  
you! And, I thought you loved her!"  
  
"Race, I do love Jessie," said Jonny as he sobbed. "I...just..."   
  
"No, you don't!" said Race in anger. "Not after what you did!  
You know, Jessie is gonna be real devastated when she hears this!"  
  
Jonny, Jade, and Race walked back into the suite from the balcony.  
  
"Hi, Dad! Hi, Jonny!" said Jessie greeting them. "What's going  
on?" Realized something was wrong. "Dad? Jonny? I'm confused."  
  
Race gave Jonny an eerie stare. Race Bannon was a good 6' 5", practically towering over Jonny, and built like Arnold Schwartzeneger making Jonny a mere weakling. Jonny was shaking with fear hoping Race wouldn't take a swing at him.  
  
"Well, sweetheart, I caught Jade and Jonny makin' out on the  
balcony," said Race disgustedly and hurt.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Jessie horrified and in shock. "Jonny! I thought you said  
you loved me!" Jessie began to cry, and was deeply hurt. "Jonny, you lied  
to me! How could you?! You said you loved me that other night, and I  
believed you! I can't believe I trusted you! Jonny...I hate you, now! Just  
stay out of my life!" Jessie ran out of the suite crying.  
  
"Jess, wait!" shouted Jonny.  
  
"Jonny, you heard her!" said Race in anger. "Leave her alone!  
In fact, I want you to stay away from my daughter! You got that, Jonny?!  
And, Jade, you stay out my life 'cause we are through!"  
  
  
  
  
************End Of Chapter Three***********  
  
What do you think will happen next? Will Jonny lose Race and Jessie as  
friends forever?  
  
Stay tuned for Part Four of "Young Love"........................  
  
=============================================================  
Thanks for reading!  
Do you like?  
Reviews and comments please!  
  
AngelSue99@aol.com  
  
Author: Deina  
  



	4. Young Love

=============================================================  
DISCLAIMER : All JQ characters belong to Hanna Barbera. I do not own anything of, or work for Hanna Barbera or anything of Jonny Quest. I am not earning a penny or anything for this. I just wrote it for fun.  
=============================================================  
  
WARNING: This fanfic gets very angsty as the story moves on. There are lies, deceit, and betrayal among popular characters. I'm rating this one PG-13 because there's excessive drinking, and even suicide. If this bothers you, then turn back now.  
  
Reminder: Takes place seven years into the future.  
  
Suggestion: You might want to bring out the tissues.  
  
  
  
"Young Love"  
by Deina  
  
**Part Four**  
  
  
Setting: Los Angeles, California  
  
In the suite of the Beverly Hills Hilton...  
  
Jonny Quest just stood there stunned, and speechless. He opened  
his mouth in total shock, but couldn't find the words. He couldn't believe  
what had just happened. He couldn't believe the mess he had made. He stood  
there frozen in the direction of where Jessie ran off.  
  
"Jonny, I don't think I can work for you and your dad anymore,"  
said Race who was deeply hurt. "You have ruined everything, Jonny!"  
  
"Race, please, you've got to understand..." pleaded Jade.   
  
"No, Jade!" shouted Race in anger as he turned to Jade. "I have  
had enough of you! Jade, you can just go to hell!" And, he stormed out of  
the suite.  
  
"Jonny, I'm sorry...I..." said Jade with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Jade, just forget it!" said Jonny. "Thanks to my stupidity, I've  
lost a good friend and the only girl I have ever loved! I have never loved  
you!"  
  
"Then, why did you kiss me?" asked Jade.  
  
"'Cause I was stupid!" shouted Jonny in anger. "Jade, I think you  
should just stay out of my life, and just go away!" And, Jonny ran out of  
the suite.  
  
"Jade, I think you have caused enough problems," said Benton  
sternly. He had heard everything. He handed Jade a plane ticket. "I think  
you should leave. I have already booked you a flight for a oneway ticket to your home in Japan."  
  
"But, Benton...," pleaded Jade.  
  
"No, Jade, just leave," said Benton.  
  
Jade just stood there confused and dazed, and didn't know what to  
do or say.  
  
Hadji came out of his room.  
  
"I heard everything," said Hadji. "What a mess. I guess, Jonny  
didn't listen to my advice."  
  
"What do you mean, Hadji?" asked Benton, as he turned to Hadji.  
  
"Jonny, told me everything last night," explained Hadji. "He told  
me how Jade and Jessie came to him, and both told him they were in love with  
him. Jonny told me that he had always loved Jessie. And, I told him he  
should choose Jessie, and not Jade. I don't know what happened."  
  
"Oh...God. Hadji, you go find Jonny, and I'll go find Race and  
Jessie," commanded Benton. "We still have to go the precinct, and meet  
Captain Hoffs."  
  
"Okay, Dr. Quest," answered Hadji.  
  
  
  
  
In the lobby of the hotel...  
  
Jonny walked into the lobby, and spotted Race and Jessie sitting on  
the sofa.  
"Dad, how could he do that?" asked Jessie sobbing on her dad's  
shoulder. "I...thought he loved me. I never loved anyone else, but Jonny.  
How could he ruin my life, and break my heart like that?"  
  
"I don't know, sweetheart," said Race trying to comfort his  
daughter. "I can't believe he would do that."  
  
Jonny walked up to Race and Jessie.  
  
"What do you want, Jonny?!" asked Jessie in anger.  
  
"I came to apologize, Jess...Race," pleaded Jonny.   
  
"Jonny, there is nothing you can say that can repair the damage  
you have made," said Jessie disgusted. "I've decided to move to Peru, and  
live with my mom."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm goin' with her," said Race. "I just have to tell  
your father I can't work for you two anymore."  
  
"But, Race...Jess," pleaded Jonny.  
  
"Just go away, Jonny," said Jessie coldly.  
  
Jonny just stood there in shock, and speechless. Then, he walked  
out of the hotel, and took the car.  
  
After Jonny had left, Hadji came to the lobby looking for Jonny.  
He spotted Race and Jessie, and walked up to them.  
  
"Race...Jessie, have you tow seen Jonny?" asked Hadji.  
  
"Who cares, Hadji?" asked Jessie and still upset.  
  
"I do, Jessie," said Hadji sounding quite annoyed. "I thought  
you did, too."  
  
"Well, after what he did to me, he is no friend of mine!" said  
Jessie painfully. "Jonny can just go to hell!"  
  
Benton arrived at the lobby, and walked up to the Bannons and  
Hadji.   
  
"Have you guys seen Jonny?" asked Benton with much concern.  
  
"Yeah, he just left and drove off," said Race with a straight  
face.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to go after him?!" asked Benton annoyed.  
"Race, I hired you to look after my son!" Dr. Benton Quest was a proud man, and a very intelligent scientist. He was about 6' with very short red hair and goatee, and blue eyes. He always seemed to be in control. Though, his flaw may have been be his perfectionism, and setting high expectations for his son and others.  
  
"Well, I'm not his bodyguard anymore, or yours!" shouted Race in  
anger. "I'm quittin' as your bodyguard, Benton!"  
  
"Race! You can't be serious!" shouted Benton.  
  
"I am serious!" shouted Race. "After what you son did...I just  
can't work for you anymore! It's too painful!"  
  
"Look, Jade is the one at fault for putting ideas into Jonny's  
head! Not Jonny!" said Benton in anger.  
  
"Yeah, but your son is old enough to say no!" said Race annoyed.  
"Jess and I are gonna move to Peru, and live with Estella. We feel it's  
better this way." Estella was Race's ex-wife and mother of Jessie.  
  
Benton looked at his watch, and sighed.  
  
"Now, I have to call Captain Hoffs, and tell him we can't make  
it," said Benton annoyed. "You know how upset he's going to be?" Benton  
turned to Hadji. "Hadji, take the other car, and continue to search for  
Jonny."  
  
"Yes, Dr. Quest," answered Hadji as he left.  
  
The Bannons and Dr. Quest walked back to the suite.  
  
"I wonder if Jade had left yet," said Benton just as they arrived  
at the suite.  
  
"I hope she did," said Jessie.  
  
Benton, then, opened the door to the suite, and they all walk  
into the silence that filled the room.  
  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Jessie as she saw Jade's lifeless  
body hanging on from the light fixure on the ceiling.  
  
"Oh...dear God!!!" said Race in horror and shock. "Jade!!!"  
  
"I can't believe...I don't understand," said Benton in total  
shock and horror. "Jess, call 911!"  
  
Jessie ran to the phone.  
  
Race picked up the plane ticket from the floor. He slammed his  
fist on the table. "Jade...why?! For God's sake, why?!" shouted Race in despair.  
Then, he put his hands on his face, and started to cry.  
  
  
  
***********End Of Chapter Four************  
  
How sad. Told you, you needed those tissues.  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 5, and conclusion of "Young Love"........................  
  
(Don't put those tissues away, yet, folks. If you think this was sad, then  
you should wait for Chapter 5.)  
  
=============================================================  
Thanks for reading!  
Do you like?  
Reviews, comments please!  
  
AngelSue99@aol.com  
  
Author: Deina  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Young Love

=============================================================  
DISCLAIMER : All JQ characters belong to Hanna Barbera. I do not own anything of, or work for Hanna Barbera or anything of Jonny Quest. I am not earning a penny or anything for this. I just wrote it for fun.  
  
I do not own the song "How Do I Live?". The song was created by Diane Warren.  
=============================================================  
  
WARNING: This fanfic gets very angsty as the story moves on. There are lies, deceit, and betrayal among popular characters. I'm rating this one PG-13 because there's excessive drinking, and even suicide. If this bothers you, then turn back now.  
  
Reminder: Takes place seven years into the future.  
  
Suggestion: Have those tissues handy? Well, get ready.  
  
  
  
"Young Love"  
By Deina  
  
***Chapter Five and the Conclusion***  
  
  
  
Setting: Los Angeles, California  
  
  
At a local bar...  
  
Jonny was sitting a the bar with five bottles of beer in front of  
him.  
  
"Son, I think you've had enough," said the bartender looking at the  
beer bottles. "I think I'm gonna call ya a cab."  
  
"Look, I'm fine," said Jonny. "I'm outta here."  
  
"Oh...no! I'm callin' ya a cab! You've way too drunk to drive!"  
said the bartender concerned.  
  
"You're not my mom! Leave me alone!" said Jonny as he stormed and staggered out of the bar.  
  
Hadji arrived at the bar where Jonny was at just after Jonny was gone.  
  
"Hi, I'm looking for my friend!" said Hadji desparately to the  
bartender. "He has blonde hair, he's 21, uh...about 5' 5". His name is Jonny  
Quest!"  
  
"Yeah, he was just here, but he left!" explained the bartender.  
"Hey, you better go after him! He just had five beers! He's drivin' drunk!  
I already called the cops!"  
  
"Thanks!" said Hadji as he dashed out.  
  
  
  
  
Jonny was speeding and swerving out of control as he drove. He  
barely missed other vehicles left and right, and heard the swearing and  
honking from other people.  
  
"How could I be so stupid!" said Jonny talking to himself. "Race  
hates me! Jessie hates me! What have I done?"  
  
Jonny turned on the radio, and heard LeAnne Rimes sing:  
  
"How do I live without you?  
I want to know.  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go.  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I? How do I?  
Oh, how do I live?"  
  
Just then, Jonny started swerving out of control!  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::CRASH!!!:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Jonny, at high speed, crashed into a brick wall.  
  
"Jooooonnnnnyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!" screamed Hadji as he saw Jonny's car  
crumpled against the wall. Hadji stopped the car, got out, and ran towards  
the crumpled car.   
  
He saw two cops examining the accident.  
  
"You knew him?" asked the one cop with a straight face.  
  
"Yeah, he's my best friend, Jonny Quest," replied Hadji in total shock and dismay. "I'm Hadji Singh."  
  
"Hadji, we're real sorry. Jonny died instantly," said the cop  
regretfully.  
  
"No!!!!!!!! Jonny...no!!!!! cried Hadji.  
  
  
  
  
Back at the hotel.....  
  
Cops and EMS were at the hotel suite.  
  
"I can't believe Jade committed sucide," said Jessie in shock and  
stared into space, sitting on the sofa.  
  
"I know, Ponchita," said Race sadly and sitting next to his  
daughter, and stared at the floor.  
  
"I guess, Jade felt no one loved her," said Benton.  
  
"Mr. Bannon, do you know if Miss Jade had any family or close  
relatives?" asked the officer.  
  
"I...don't think she had any..." said Race as he choked-up, and tears came out of his eyes. Jessie embrace her father.  
  
Then, suddenly, there was knock at the door.  
  
"Oh, what now?" asked Benton.  
  
Benton opened the door. Hadji was there, and had been crying. He  
was accompanied by a police officer.  
  
"Dr. Quest, we have terrible news. It's about your son, Jonny."  
said the officer regretfully.  
  
"What...what about Jonny?" asked Benton nervously and alarmed.  
  
Race and Jessie were standing behind Benton.  
  
"I'm very sorry to say. Jonny was in a fatal car accident...and  
died instantly," said the officer sadly.  
  
"No!!!!!" cried Jessie embracing her father.  
  
"Oh my God!!" said Benton in horror.  
  
Hadji walked over, and embraced Benton. They began to cry.  
  
"Jonny...," said Race hugging his daughter tightly as they cried.  
  
Hadji pulled away from Benton.  
  
"What happened?" asked Hadji with tears in his eyes as he looked  
in the suite.  
  
"Oh, Hadji...Jade hanged herself," said Benton sadfully.  
  
"Oh...dear God!" said Hadji in shock and sobbing.  
  
Then, for no apparent reason, Hadji walked over to the radio, and  
switched it on. LeAnne Rimes was singing:  
  
"How do I live without you?  
I want to know.  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go.  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I? How do I?  
Oh, how do I live?"  
  
  
************************* T H E E N D ***********************   
  
MORAL PLEASE READ: Don't drink or drive because you'll kill yourself and others!!! Don't commit suicide because there may be a lot of people who really care about  
you, and may not even realize. Plus, life is full of wonderful surprises, and the only way to find out what those are is to live your life to its fullest.  
  
  
=============================================================  
Sad enough for ya? Did you cry?  
  
Thanks for reading!  
You like?  
Reviews and comments, please!  
  
AngelSue99@aol.com  
  
Author: Deina  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
